


Cat Videos

by starwol



Series: VIXX [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Tattoos, it's cute, originally requested on tumblr, ravi is dweeb, they're both vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: Wonshik loves watching cat videos.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Reader
Series: VIXX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538899
Kudos: 4





	Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> [“You’re the one in class who has tattoos all over their arms and piercings and everybody’s scared of you and one day I catch you watching cat videos and doodling in the middle of a lecture and wow you’re a dork” AU. With Ravi?pls don't kill me lol ur gonna awayway ly]

“That’s Ravi. You’ll want to stay away from him.” You overhear one of your peers telling a new person in your class. 

Honestly, you don’t see what the big deal is about the guy. Yeah, he’s got tattoos. Yeah, he’s got piercings. So what? You had piercings. You had tattoos. No one was afraid to talk to you. (That you knew of) 

You hadn’t talked to him, no. But you liked to observe him from your seat a few rows behind him in the lecture hall. He sat on the edge of a row and near the middle, so many people didn’t actually pay attention to what he was up to on his laptop during lecture. 

One day you had seen him watching cat videos, which made you question his entire persona. Was this man really just a big kid at heart and really just liked his body mods? Or was he actually a huge dick and learning how to be…human? Deciding that you’d ask him after class, you kept an eye on his laptop and watched him switch between tabs when he thought the TA was coming near him. 

Soon enough, your class finished and you walked up to his table as he was putting his laptop away. 

“Hey, you’re Ravi right?” You asked, fixing your backpack strap. 

“Yeah uh, but call me Wonshik. You must’ve heard of me from other people, right?” He chuckles, and you think that you’d like to hear that laugh all the time. 

“Uh yeah..I have. But I just want to let you know I saw you watching cat videos and definitely do not agree with what everyone says about you. Why don’t we go get a coffee and watch more videos between classes?” You ask, fiddling with your fingers. You see Wonshik smile and it helped you relax. 

"I'd love to do that. Let's go to the lounge." He grins, taking your hand and walking to the student lounge to watch some more cat videos and get to know each other.


End file.
